


they see me rollin'

by Hugabug



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Gen, and i thought it was cute, so i made fanfic, this is something my actual best friend did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "I'm never letting you push my wheelchair again."Feli laughed, and continued to hum the entire song under her breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* labyu triz

"Feli, can you call your Kuya, please? I need someone to push--"

She turned, hair whipping around, eyes wide with hope. Her mouth was frozen into this huge smile, too. One that didn't bode well.

Pole attempted to put a stop to it all with a glare. "No." he said, stern.

Smile turned into pout. " _Sir_."

It was a strong force, that pout, paired with those sad, big, brown eyes. Hope still shone through, but now so did a question;  _don't you trust me to take care of you? Me, your lovely star student? The one who will never harm you or do you wrong?_

He lasted fifteen seconds. A new record. He huffed. "Fine--"

" _Yes!_ " Feli ran, like she was always wont to do. Her enthusiasm resembled a hurricane, one that swept things up and displaced them, unharmed yet shaken with the sheer force of her cheer. She gave everything she did everything she had, and as much as Pole admired that, he was also slightly afraid of it.

Her grip on his wheelchair handles jerked him forward a little. He sighed. "Don't push to hard, hija."

Feli saluted him. "Yessir!"

Then, happily, she pushed him along.

He didn't have it in him to tell her to slow down.

* * *

When they entered the elevator, she stabbed the button to his floor with glee. "Beep-boop." she chirped.

The doors closed to Pole's silent, surprised laughter.

* * *

" _Oooohhhh, they see me rollin', they hatin'--_ "

"Feli."

She stopped, gracefully (something which he was grateful for). "Yeah?"

"I'm never letting you push my wheelchair again."

Feli guffawed, and continued to hum the entire song under her breath.

* * *

" _Move_ peasants, all you who have no  _right_ to be in his presence-- a  _wizard_ is coming through!  _Move_!"

Pole buried his face in his hands. He didn't know whether he was laughing or grimacing. What he did know, however, was that they had just passed a dumbfounded Buencamio, staring at them like he had just been slapped in the face. Pole knew it was him whom Feli had been talking to. He was never going to hear the end of it in the next board meeting.

"Alright! Here's your stop!"

The chair screeched to a halt, a lot less graceful than last time (perhaps due to the dance in her step while she walked) but at least he didn't go flying out his seat. It was the little blessings, after all.

"Thank you, Feli." Pole said, when she opened the door to his office.

Feli grinned back, all teeth. "You're welcome, Sir!"

Then, just as abrupt as her whole being, she sprinted down the hall, screaming at the top of her lungs at the spooked secretary in the elevator, "Wait! Hold the door!"

Pole watched, thinking she'd forgotten all about him. But once again (like he always was with his hurricane of a star student), he was proven wrong as she turned to wave at him, elevator doors closing over her over-exaggerated, open-mouthed smile.

Pole, despite himself, waved back. And laughed.

 


End file.
